In game parlors, game media such as medals, chips, metal balls, etc., which are gained by playing a game may be exchanged for prizes. In such a case, the prizes which are proportional to the quantity of the gained media can be chosen by a player.
To this end, the player throws the gained game media into a game media counter and the count is recorded on a receipt. If the count recording receipt is handed to a clerk in a prize exchange place, the clerk will ask the player which of the prizes he or she desires. The player looks at the prizes arranged on prize shelves and tells the clerk the desired prizes within the number recorded on the receipt.
The clerk then selects the names of the prizes by operating a keyboard of a computer and inputs the quantity through a numerical key-pad.
The computer subtracts the number of game media which is equivalent to the quantity of desired articles from the number of game media recorded on the receipt and notifies the clerk when the equivalent number of game media reaches the number of the game media recorded on the receipt.
The clerk puts the prizes, the number of which is within the number of game media recorded on the receipt into a bag and hands the bag to the player.
In such a manner, exchange of the gained game media for the prizes is conducted.
The kinds and quantity of the prizes placed upon the prize shelves are controlled by the clerk looking after them.
However, in the above mentioned prior art, it is necessary to select the name of the prizes which a player desires by operating specific keys among a number of keys. Experience and skill is needed to quickly select the names of prizes by key operation. If the quantity of the prizes is large, an extended period of time and labor is required for even a skilled person. Mistyping often occurs and services to players deteriorates and correct prize control can not made.
It is necessary to constantly check the kinds and quantity of the prizes placed on the prize shelves. However, in a game parlor which a number of players enter into and exit from, exchange of the prizes is frequent and a number of kinds of prizes are handed to players according to the players' requests. Inventory of stocks of prizes is not easy. Therefore, such stock control places too high a workload upon clerks.